Different Memories
by RandomGG25
Summary: Luke and Lorelai got married in 1996 and had 3 kids. Rory is in the hospital. Chapter 4, find out more about Christopher.
1. Rory's Dance, Forgiveness and Stuff

Summary: Luke and Lorelai got married in 1996 and had three more children. This story takes place at the end of the summer in 2005. Rory is 20, Ami is 8, and Will and Richie are 2. Rory decided to change her major to English instead of dropping out. Everything else with Rory happened the same.

Disclaimer: All of the characters in this story belong to Amy Sherman Palladino. Except: Ami, Will, Richie, and anyone else I decide to add a later date. Also most of the flashback belong to Amy, I just tweaked it some.

Different Memories Rory's Dance, Forgiveness and Stuff 

The morning of August Twelfth was like any other for the Danes family. Luke got up at 4:45 and went to the Diner. Lorelai got up at 7:00, dressed the twins, dropped Ami off at school, took the twins to daycare, and then went to work. But their eldest daughter Rory, wasn't having a normal day.

It was 11:17 when Lorelai got the phone call from the police.

"Independence Inn, Lorelai speaking."

"Lorelai Danes?"

"Yes?

"This is Sergeant Peterson from the Hartford Police Department, are you Lorelai Gilmore's mother?"

"Yes? Did something happen to her?"

"Her and Logan Huntzburger were hit by a drunk driver in her Prius last night on Highway 17."

"Did any- I mean, are they okay?"

"I don't know the exact details of the state their in, but they are at Hartford Memorial."

"Thank you."

"I'm sorry that I had to deliver such bad news. Have a good day."

"You too." Lorelai said hanging up the phone.

Lorelai hurriedly called Luke and her parents. Then she made arrangements to have Sookie watch her three younger children and headed off to the hospital.

Lorelai and Luke pulled up at the hospital in Luke's truck and Luke started to get out. Lorelai however, was frozen.

"Lorelai?" Luke said when he noticed that she was still in the car. "Are you okay?"

Lorelai didn't say anything; she just sat in the car staring.

"Lorelai, come on. We need to go and see Rory." Luke said going around to the other side of the car and opening the door.

"I'm scared Luke." She said quietly.

"I know I am too." He replied.

"I don't know how bad her injuries are, and I almost don't want to know. Do you know what I mean?" Lorelai said.

"Ignorance is bliss." Luke said nodding.

"Yeah. I mean what if she dies, and the last time I see her is in the hospital. Then I'll always have that image in my head when I think of her. I don't want that to be how I see her Luke." She said panicked, and tearing up.

"It won't be." Luke says pulling her out of the car and into a hug.

"I don't want her die." Lorelai says sadly into Luke's shoulder.

"Let's go see her." Luke said.

"Okay." Lorelai said reluctantly.

As Lorelai entered the hospital she remembered four and a half years ago when her father was in the very same hospital for Angina.

-------------------------------F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K---------------------------------------------------

Lorelai and her mother were in a fight. It wasn't that out of the ordinary I know, but this particular fight was bigger than their normal fights. This fight was about Rory.

Rory went to her first dance with her first boyfriend, Dean. Luke and Ami went out to Luke's cabin for the evening. Lorelai had hurt her back earlier, but took some medicine and convinced Luke that she felt better. Lorelai was supposed to have the house to herself that night, but her mother came over to watch Rory go to the dance and decided to stay with her, since she couldn't move.

They actually had a normal mother/daughter evening. No fights. Then they fell asleep before Rory came home. They also woke up before Rory came home in the morning. This is when the fight started.

"She and Dean were at Miss Patty's." Lorelai said relieved.

"What is that, a motel?" Emily asked loudly.

"Um, it's a dance studio. That was Patty on the phone. She said that she found them asleep and woke them up and Rory's on her way home." Lorelai told her.

"In what state were they found in?" Emily asked concerned.

"She didn't say, OK. Let's just try to be calm until we know what happened." Lorelai replied calmly.

"What do you mean 'until we know what happened'? We know what happened." Emily yelled.

"No we don't." Lorelai stated firmly.

"They were out all night!" Emily called out in outrage.

"I'm gonna make some coffee." Lorelai said.

"Lorelai Gilmore, I've watched you do a lot of stupid things in your life and I have held my tongue." Emily told her sternly.

Lorelai laughs "You've what?" She said in disbelief.

"But I will not stand by and let you allow that girl to ruin her life." Emily said.

"Mom -- back off." Lorelai told her forcefully.

"She spent the night out with that boy, the one you let her run off to that dance with." Emily told her.

"Mom, so help me God, I will not get into this with you." Lorelai said frustrated.

"She's doing the same thing you did." Emily said evenly.

"No she's not." Lorelai told her.

"She's going to get pregnant." Emily said.

"No she's not." Lorelai replied with force.

"She's gonna ruin everything just like you did." Emily tells her loudly.

"No she's not! No she's not! No she's not! Rory is a good kid, Mom! She's not me." Lorelai yelled.

"What kind of mother are you to allow this to happen to her?" Asked Emily.

"Oh, I don't know, Mom. What kind of mother were you?" Lorelai returned smartly.

"You're going to lose her. You're going to lose her just like I lost you." Emily told her.

"I am not going to lose her. Do you hear me? Even if I hadn't gotten pregnant, you still would have lost me. I had nothing in that house. I had no life. I had no air. You strangled me. I do not strangle Rory." Lorelai practically screamed at her.

"Oh you're so perfect and I was so horrible. I put you in good schools. I gave you the best of everything. I made sure you had the finest opportunities. And I am so tired of hearing about how you were suffocated and I was so controlling. Well if I was so controlling why couldn't I control you running around getting pregnant and throwing your life away." Emily said.

"Get out!" Shouted Lorelai.

"What?" Emily asked confused.

"You will not come into my house and tell me I threw my life away. Look around, Mom. This is a life. It has a little color in it so it may look a little unfamiliar to you, but it's a life. And if I hadn't gotten pregnant I wouldn't have Rory." Lorelai told her.

"You know that's not what I meant." Emily replied.

"Maybe I was some horrible uncontrollable child like you say, but Rory isn't. She's smart and careful and I trust her and she's gonna be fine and if you can't accept that or believe it, then I don't want you in this house!" Lorelai screamed.

A few moments later Luke and Ami entered the door to the kitchen.

"Is everything okay?" Luke asked, putting his arm around Lorelai.

"Before I tell you, you gotta promise you won't get upset and o something you're gonna regret later." Lorelai told him.

"Okay, now you're makin' me nervous." Luke said.

"Just promise me." Lorelai said quietly.

Luke sighs. "Alright I promise."

"Rory didn't come home last night. Miss Patty called and said that she found her and Dean asleep in her studio. Rory's on her way home right now." Lorelai told him.

"Rory spent the night with a guy!" Luke yelled.

"Yes." Lorelai said in an almost whisper.

"So that's what the fight was about." Luke said figuring it out.

"Yep." Lorelai said.

"I wanna kill him." Luke said. "Is that bad, or wrong?" Luke asked.

"I want to kill him too. But first let's find out what happened, and see if killing him is necessary." Lorelai said.

"Okay." Luke said.

A week later she called the Inn to tell Lorelai the plans for the Christmas dinner that weekend. When Lorelai told her that her and Luke couldn't get off work in time for cocktails, her mother told her not to come. She said to just send Rory and Ami. Lorelai was stunned and a little upset.

It was later that evening in the Diner, that Lorelai got a voicemail from Rory, saying that her father was in the hospital. Luke quickly closed up the diner and drove her there even thought he hates hospitals.

When they arrived at the hospital, they got lost at first, but soon found Lorelai's mother yelling at one of the nurses. When Lorelai saw her mother she almost laughed. There was her mother, holding Ami and yelling at the nurse about being insensitive. Lorelai would've laughed had the situation been different.

"Mom!" Lorelai called.

"Lorelai." Emily said.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Ami called out.

"What's going on, how is he?" Lorelai asked concerned.

"You came." Emily said in shock.

"Well of course I came. How's dad?" Lorelai asked.

Meanwhile Ami was struggling to get out of her grandmother's tight grasp. "Daddy!" She said exasperated.

"That's what I've been trying to find out, but this woman keeps pestering me with idiotic questions like, 'What's the name of our insurance policy?' and 'How long have we had it?' Amelia, would be still?" She said sounding annoyed.

"I need to get this information." The nurse said.

"I'll take her Emily." Luke said and then Emily handed him Ami.

"Well, what if I fill out this information, and you can go find someone who can tell us how my dad is?" Lorelai suggested.

"I'm not supposed to-" The nurse started.

"Or, I could go, and you can continue to discuss this with my mother." Lorelai said with a tight smile.

"The nurse glanced at Emily. "I'll go." She said, and then walked off.

"Thanks." Lorelai tells her then turns to her mother.

"You got rid of her." Emily says in awe.

"Yes, so tell me what happened." Lorelai said.

"That was amazing." Emily said.

"Mom, please." Lorelai pleaded.

"I don't know what happened. He was hot, he went to turn down the thermostat and then I found lying on the floor." Emily said clearly shaken.

After they talked a little bit more, Lorelai and Emily went into the restricted zone to find out what happened. Ami was terrified. She, like her father, didn't like seeing all the people being wheeled by on stretchers. It gave her nightmares for about a week after Richard was released from the hospital. Lorelai felt the same sheer terror then, as she did now.

"Lorelai?" Luke called to her.

"Huh?" She said breaking from her memory.

"The doctor would like to speak to us." Luke said pointing to the closest room on the left.

"Oh, right." Lorelai said. Luke put his hand on the small of her back and led her to the doctor's office.

**TBC**

**Wow, that felt like a really long chapter. I don't know it might've just been me though, because I have been known to write the shortest chapters ever. Okay well just a side-note, each chapter will have a memory/flashback. Most will be from episodes, but will be altered since she will be married to Luke and have kids. Also, I will talk about what happened with Jess and Christopher too, because it's different. **

**Okay, so I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Please review! **


	2. The Wedding, Nick & NoraSid & Nancy

Wow, I haven't updated this in a while. So, I'm not summarizing this. If you need a recap go back a chapter. Sorry, but I'm lazy. Anyway. In this chapter we will find what happened to Rory and more about the past. Okay, I hope you like this.

Different Memories The Wedding, Nick & Nora/Sid & Nancy 

"Mr. and Mrs. Danes? I'm Dr. Myers." He said standing up and shaking their hands.

"Were you a minister?" asks Lorelai.

"Who me? Oh certainly not. My twin brother David is." The doctor said laughing. "Do you know him?"

"He married us." Lorelai said.

FLASHBACK

It was beautiful winter's day. It was perfect. Lorelai smelled snow. Sookie and Liz were putting her make-up, and Lorelai was daydreaming about her life with Luke and Rory and the new baby.

When Lorelai was finally ready the girls departed from their dressing area and prepared to walk down the aisle. Rory and Jess went first followed by Liz and Sookie. And then Lorelai came down the aisle. Luke and her couldn't take their eyes off of each other. Everyone was envious. Lorelai reached Luke and he held her hands in his. She still remembered their vows.

"Ever since I met you I knew that there was more to you than just a coffee- addict. You were special, and you had been through so much already at such a young age I admire you so much. The way that you light up a room when you walk in, or you can Make someone's day better by just being near them. I also love how you are with Rory. You are such a wonderful mother. I only hope to be as great a father to Rory and any other child we may bring into this world. Lorelai, I love you. So much. I could never put into words how much." Luke was almost crying when he finished his speech. I was.

"Luke. I love you so much. I love the way you're a father to my daughter even though you didn't have to be. I love that you always are helping people, even if they're are resistant to let you help them. You're always looking out for the people you love. Also, you are great at comforting. I know you don't think that you are, but you are the best at it. You can cheer me up, or just let me cry in your arms. And you let me choose. Luke, I love you so much." I couldn't finish my entire vow because I was blubbering. Luke took me into his arms and held me for a while. "See." I said chuckling.

That was one of the greatest days of my life. Aside from the births of my children.

"So, Dr. Myers. What's going on? Is Rory going to be okay?" Luke asks.

"Well, since the drunk driver hit the passenger side of the car, Rory wasn't hurt as badly as Logan Huntzburger." The doctor was about to continue but there was beating on the door.

The doctor went to the door and opened it. A nurse entered. "I'm sorry, there is a Jess Mariano outside. He says he's your nephew?"

"Oh yeah. He can come in." Luke said.

"Actually, it might be better if he waited outside." The doctor said.

"What does it matter? We're just going to tell him whatever you tell us." Lorelai told him.

Luke squeezed her hand to calm her.

"Okay he can come in." The doctor said.

Jess entered. It had been a while since they had seen Jess. He had on his reading glasses and his hair had grown out a bit. It looked like it did when he first came to Star's Hollow.

FLASHBACK

Luke was at the diner when he received the call. It was Liz. They hadn't heard from her since Easter. And it was June. Liz couldn't find a job to support both her and Jess, so she wanted Luke to take care of him for her. Then Liz told him that Jess was on the bus on his way. Luke was mad, but they were his family. So, he called Lorelai and she went set up a room for Jess. Jess was family and Lorelai knew that meant that he would take care of this.

At 12:07 Jess got off the bus in Star's Hollow. Luke met him at the bus stop and led him to his house where Lorelai and Ami were awaiting their arrival. Jess was quiet, but after a while he started to open up a little more. Especially with Rory. They became best friends. Jess fit in well with their family. They wouldn't have had it any other way.

Jess was always protective of Rory. Whenever Dean came around to see Rory or pick her up, Jess always was grilling him. It was even harder on Dean when Luke was home too, because Luke was protective too. Lane didn't really get along with Dean that much either, but she did with Jess. When Lane joined the band and started going out with Dave, it would be Rory, Jess, Lane, and Dave hanging out. Dean would always be jealous, but every time he came, he wouldn't know what they were talking about. Dean Really thought that he and Rory were in love though.

At a party they all went to, Dean wanted to sleep with Rory, but she didn't feel comfortable doing it and ran out of the room to Jess. Jess and Dean got in a fight and destroyed a table and a fence. It was pretty bad. In the end Rory and Dean Broke up and Jess took Rory to the Star's Hollow High Prom because he knew that she wanted to go badly. College was hard though. Rory went to Yale, Jess and Dave went to Southern Connecticut State, and Lane went to a seven-day Adventist college. They didn't get to talk as much. Especially not to Jess.

"Jess, I'm so glad you're here." Lorelai said getting up to hug him.

"I came as soon as I got the message. I hope you don't mind, but I called Christopher." Jess said, hoping that they didn't get mad.

"What? Well, he needed to know. What did he say?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, I didn't actually TALK to him. I got his machine." Jess replied. "So, what's going on?"

"Well, I was just about to tell them before you burst in." The doctor said. "Rory suffered some trauma to the head and is currently unconscious. In addition she also broke her right leg and got cut up a bit."

"Oh my god." Lorelai whispered in disbelief. Then suddenly she couldn't hold herself up and she collapsed into the chair. Luke rubbed her shoulder gently.

"When can we see her?" Luke asked.

"She's in recovery now, but you can visit her when she wheeled into her hospital room in an hour or so." Dr. Myers told them.

"Thank you." Luke said shaking his hand.

"Good luck with everything." The doctor said opening the door for them.

As the three of them filed out of the doctor's office Emily and Richard were arguing with a nurse. Lorelai almost chuckled. It was almost de-ja-vu.

"Mom. Dad." Lorelai said.

"Lorelai!" Emily says running over. "Where is she? How is she doing?" Emily demanded. "Somebody tell me something." Emily yelled hysterically.

"Rory is unconscious right now. She suffered from head trauma." Jess told them.

"What are YOU doing here?" Emily snapped at Jess.

"I'm here to support my family." Jess told her.

Arreeeet! I thoroughly enjoyed writing this chapter. I actually planned it. It was fun and challenging planning the background of this story. I did it during Chemistry because I hate science. I probably shouldn't be slacking off in Chemistry during my first full week of school, but too late. Anyway, I need reviews. I will not post my update unless I get twelve reviews. Thanks. I loooooooove you!


	3. Christopher Returns part 1

A/N: I just recently realized that I didn't mention something in the last chapter. Jess came to live with Luke and Lorelai when he was a freshman in high school, so he was like 15. Also, Luke and Lorelai live in Luke's childhood home. Anyhoo, I love all of the great feedback that I got on this story, I thank you. And now, on to the next chapter.

Different Memories Christopher Returns part 1 

Everyone was seated in the waiting room. Luke had his arm protectively around Lorelai's shoulders and Lorelai was snuggled up against him fighting off tears. Richard and Emily just looked at the other people in the waiting room with disgusted expressions. Jess had gone to look for some more coffee for Lorelai. Things were at awkward silence until they heard the yelling.

"Where is she? What have you done to her now?"

"She's in recovery. Look, I just thought you would want to know. If it hadn't been for me you probably wouldn't even know."

Jess reentered the waiting room empty handed.

"Coffee machine is broken, sorry." Jess said shrugging.

Christopher entered just Jess sat down.

"Will somebody tell me what the fuck is going on!" Christopher yelled angrily.

"Christopher, there is no need to make a scene. Calm down, what has gotten in to you?" Emily scolded.

"Look, all I know is that this BLANK" pointing at Jess, "called me and said Rory was in the hospital. Somebody tell me what happened to my daughter!"

"Where IS Georgia?" Lorelai asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Christopher asked.

----------------------------------------------Flashback-------------------------------------------------

Lorelai had just dropped Ami off at Luke's and was headed towards the market, when she heard a motorcycle race through town. The guy parked by the road and got off.

"Hey." The biker said to her.

"Hi." She returned politely.

"Nice shirt. Take it off." He told her.

Lorelai was shocked. Who was this guy? Going around asking people to take their shirts off? She was married! As soon as the helmet was off his head she knew exactly who it was, Christopher.

"Christopher." She stated in disbelief.

"Hey!" Rory exclaimed in shock. She then gave him an awkward hug.

"Hey!" He said.

"This is great! What are you doing here?" Rory asked semi-enthusiastically.

"I'm here to see you. And your mom, who's not saying anything about as loud as a person can.

"Hello." Lorelai said. 'Who does this gut think he is? HE comes waltzing into town to see his daughter who he hasn't spoken to in four years!'

"A word. Maybe there's a phrase in my future. OK, why is that man staring at me?" Christopher asked gesturing towards Taylor.

"That's Taylor Doose. He owns the market. He knows all and sees all." Rory joked.

"So, what's with the just showing up, Mr. Spontaneity Guy?" Lorelai inquired.

"Well, my folks are back in Connecticut so I'm here to see them, and on the way I thought I'd stop by and surprise the Gilmore girls. Are you surprised?" He answered with a sly grin.

"Oh, the teeniest feather could knock me in the gutter." Lorelai answered. 'This is gonna be an awkward visit.'

"So where would somebody find someplace to stay around here?" He asked still smiling.

"You're staying?" Rory asked surprised.

"Thinking about it. You got any room at your place, Lor?" Chris asked suggestively.

"I'm not sure that there's enough room. I mean we can barely fit five people into our house, let alone six." Lorelai said.

"Five people? You still living in the inn?" Chris joked.

"No, we moved out about four years ago, just before I got married." Lorelai told him. 'Might as well get this out in the open now.'

"Married. Wow Lor, Congratulations. Who's the lucky the guy?" Christopher asked jealously.

"He owns the Diner in town." Lorelai told him.

"Luke's right? I think I remember Rory talking about how great the coffee was there." Christopher said with a smile. As if it were some great feat that he remembered something his daughter told him.

"Yeah, he does." She said. Silence consumes the sidewalk. "So, you still looking for a place to stay? I could get you a good price at the inn." Lorelai said with a forced smile.

"Thanks, Lor. You won't even know I'm there." He said smiling yet again. "Hey, hop on." He said to Rory.

"Hop off." Lorelai said sternly. 'No way was Rory getting on a motorcycle with a father that she barely knew.'

"Hop on." He said forcefully.

"It's okay I'll just meet you at the Inn … dad." Rory choked out.

"Okay." He said hanging his head disappointedly.

Lorelai got Chris checked in at the Inn and called Luke to inform him of the unexpected visitor.

"Luke's." Luke answered.

"Hey." Lorelai said.

"Oh, hey." He softened.

"I have to tell you something." She said nervously.

"Is everything okay?" Luke asked concerned.

"Yeah, it's just that Christopher's here." Lorelai said quietly.

"He's where?" Luke asked.

"In his room at the Inn." Lorelai told him.

Luke sighed. "Okay, so he's in town." Luke said.

"Yeah, and Rory sort of invited him over for dinner tonight at our house." Lorelai told him while cringing slightly.

"Oh that's gonna be fun." Luke said sarcastically. "What time?"

"7. I love you babe." Lorelai said.

"I love you too." Luke said. "Bye."

"Bye. See you at home." She said and hung up the phone.

Later that evening… 

Everyone was getting ready for the dinner that evening. Luke was in the kitchen cooking and Jess was helping him. Lorelai and Rory were setting the table. Then the doorbell rang. Rory went to get the door.

"Hey kiddo!" Christopher announced when she opened the door.

"Hey." She said giving him another awkward hug.

"Mmm something smells good. Who's cooking?" He asked.

"Luke and Jess." Rory told him.

"Who's Jess?" Chris asked puzzled.

"Luke's nephew." Rory said heading into the living area. "Come on in here and sit. It will be a little while before dinner is ready. You like meatloaf, right?" Rory asked.

"Uh, yeah." He said. Christopher sat down on the couch and looked at the pictures on the table beside it. It was a picture of Luke, Lorelai, Rory, Jess, and Ami. "Hey, when was this taken?" Christopher asked.

"Oh, at the firelight festival last year. Mom loves that picture. It's the only candid picture that we have of everyone." Rory told him.

Christopher put the picture back on the table. "So, where's your mom?" He asked.

"She's dressing Ami. She just woke up from her nap." Rory explains.

Jess comes out of the kitchen, notices Christopher and pauses. "Hi." Jess says.

"Jess, this is my…my…" Rory stumbles.

"I'm her dad." Christopher says standing up and shaking his hand.

TBC 

**Okay I know, awkward place to stop. I will have another part to this chapter out soon, it was getting longer than I expected so I'm going to make this in two parts. Okay I hope you liked it. Please review. **


	4. Christopher Returns part 2

Okay, I would have updated this sooner, but my computer is screwed up and I couldn't go on the Internet. So, when we last left off, Christopher was over for dinner. He had just met Jess. Here we go.

Different Memories Christopher Returns part 2 

"I'm her dad." Christopher says standing up and shaking his hand.

Jess shakes his hand and looks over at Rory questioningly. Rory shrugs in response. "Nice to meet you." Jess tells him.

"So, how old are you?" Christopher asks.

"Umm, sixteen." Jess said in a curious tone.

"Huh." Chris said angrily shaking his head.

As an awkward silence looms over the room, Lorelai and Ami enter from the stairs.

"Hey guys!" Lorelai says with a nervous grin.

"Hey-" Jess starts to speak up but Chris interrupts him.

"Lorelai, how can you allow this!" Christopher demands.

Lorelai is caught off guard. "What, what are you talking about?" Lorelai asks.

"How can you allow some teenage boy to live her with Rory?" Christopher asked in outrage.

"Easy. He's Luke's nephew. He's family." She told him firmly.

"By marriage." Christopher dismissively.

"Look, I know you come from a world where it only matters if you're blood related, but that's not the way this family is Chris, so get over it." Lorelai said forcefully.

Just before Chris can retaliate, Luke walks in the room.

"Hey, dinner's ready." Luke says. He goes over and gets Ami from Lorelai, and then he notices Christopher. "Hey you must be Christopher, I'm Luke. It's nice to meet you." He says putting a free hand out in front of him.

Chris gave him a tight-lipped smile and shook his hand forcefully. "Nice to meet you too."

"So, everybody ready to eat?" Luke asked sensing the tension.

"Yes." Lorelai said a little TOO loudly.

Luke looked at her strangely with a smile. "Okay." He said chuckling.

The all took seats at the table. Luke was at the head of the table, with Ami and Jess to his left, and Rory and Christopher at his right. Lorelai sat at the other end of the table.

"So Christopher, what are you doing for a living now?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, I'm actually working for this giant internet start-up company." Christopher tells them.

"Luke, could you pass the chicken?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, here." Luke said handing it to him.

"Hey, Rory I got that new Shins CD today. You want to listen to it tonight?" Jess asked.

"Yeah!" Rory said with a smile.

"Rory, you want some of the chicken?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, thanks dad." Rory said without even thinking.

Christopher dropped his fork and looked over at Rory and Luke. "This is unbelievable."

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"I cannot believe this. You've got him in here." Chris says pointing at Jess. "And then Rory calling some guy 'dad'. I'm her dad, not some random guy that you married." Chris said angrily.

"Excuse I am right here." Luke said.

"So?" Chris replied.

"Don't talk about like I'm not here." Luke said. "You know what you've got a lot nerve. Coming in here telling US how to live. From what I've heard from my in-laws you barely keep a steady job. And when's the last time that you've spoken to your daughter?" Luke said furious.

"You know what you should just stay out of this, it does not concern you." Christopher told him standing up. "Rory I think you should come with me." He said looking at her.

"No." Rory said. "I don't even know you. And you don't know anything about me. I love my dad. He was there for mom and me when you weren't. And now you come in our house and criticize the way that we live and act like you have some right to be here. I haven't spoken to you in four years, and now you just suddenly show up, and not even to see me, to see you parents I'm jus a stop on the way." Rory says screaming. "What did you think that I was waiting for you? Did you think that mom and I were waiting for you to come back here to us? You did, didn't you? We were for a while, but then we met Luke and realized that we didn't need you. We still don't!" Rory said in tears. "I think you should just leave." Rory tells him.

"Rory, I-" Christopher starts.

"Look, I would like to remain in contact with you. Just so we can kind of get to know each other. But that will require two-way contact. Can you handle that?" Rory told him.

Christopher nodded. "Here's my number." Christopher said getting out a sheet paper.

"Okay, well I'll keep in touch. Good bye Christopher." Rory said.

Christopher walked out the door.

---------------------------------------------Flashback over--------------------------------------------

"You know exactly what it means!" Lorelai snapped.

"Look I just want some information." Chris said.

Luke spoke up. "She suffered some trauma to her head and broke her leg." Luke said quietly.

"Oh my god." Christopher whispered. "Is she gonna be okay?" Christopher asked.

"She's in recovery right now. They she'll be okay, but right now she's unconscious." Luke said solemnly.

------------------------------------------------Flashback-----------------------------------------------

Lorelai still remembered that night vividly. She was working late at the Dragonfly and Luke was working late at the diner. Jess was in town for the weekend so he picked up Will and Richie.

Michel answered the phone.

"Lorelai your nephew is on the phone." Michel said snootily.

"Hey Jess, is everything okay?" Lorelai asked.

Lorelai almost dropped the phone. After a few moments she finished talking to Jess and ran out of the inn. On the way to her car she called Luke and told him what was going on. When she got home, the front door was open and bright lights were beaming out of it. Lorelai went in the house and saw Rory sitting in a ball on the couch crying.

"Rory, honey, are you okay? What happened?" Lorelai asked.

"I- I- and then he- and Jess, he-" Rory said trying to form a sentence.

"Rory you gotta tell me what happened." Lorelai said worried.

"He broke into the house mom. He came in and then he tried to-" Rory swallowed. "me. And Jess fought him off. Then he tried to take the boys. I was so scared." As Rory talked, she wiped her face off with arm, and a huge purple bruise was there.

"Oh Rory what happened to your arm?" Lorelai asked almost afraid of the answer.

"When Jess pulled me off I fell on the floor, I hit my arm on the table on the way down." Rory said looking up at her mother with tears in her eyes.

-------------------------------------------Flashback ends----------------------------------------------

TBC 

**I hope that you like this next chapter. I let it go on a little longer than I expected, but I think I needed it to. You may be confused about why I included that second flashback, but don't worry, all will be told in time. Well, toodlio!**

Lorelai looked down at her tear-stricken daughter and gave her sad smile, followed by a hug.


End file.
